Leticia Padilla
Lisa Padilla is a woman who worked with Norman Godfrey to take down Olivia. 'Season 2' Hemlock Diego's Policy Player's Dream Book - Leticia is first seen with Norman which he hired her to find his missing ex-wife Marie Godfrey they also talk about Shelley and the new sheriff. Such Dire Stuff - After she and Norman decided to investigate Olivia Leticia decided to pay her a visit. When Olivia left the building, she takes the opportunity to go snooping around and bags a few things of Olivia's to run a DNA test on. Lost Generation - Norman returns to his private investigator, Leticia, where she tells him she has linked Olivia to a murder committed years ago – in 1965. Norman and Leticia go to meet with the only living witness to the murder. Norman and Leticia show up in Buffalo, New York to talk to the murder witness, Donna. When they show her a photo lineup, she freaks out, and points out Olivia by drawing a number on the wall with her own feces. Leticia wants to go to the sheriff with this, hoping it will at the very least create reasonable doubt and exonerate Norman. He refuses, which doesn't matter because Leticia plans on doing it anyway. Before then Norman and Leticia report their findings to Michael, who isn't as skeptical as Norman believed he would be but Michael begins to tell them about upirs. Unicorn - At the recuperation home where Olivia is staying, Norman and Leticia use UV to check for hidden blood. And they find a lot of it. Norman finally realizes that Olivia is responsible for Marie’s death. However Leticia points out actually all this glowy stuff is bleach which also lights up in Luminous so it’s proof of a whole lot of cleaning – but not murder. But it is proof of careful cleaning because Leticia didn't spray luminous – a professional cleaning team must have done it to ensure they got every drop of blood. Still, Norman is on the warpath and is determined to make Olivia pay – adding that the DNA test proves she isn't human. Leticia is wiser, she talks about growing up around Santeria and learning that the Brujos will always get you. Tintypes - Norman pays off Letitia and tells her to leave in between his angsting and then goes to Olivia’s resident with a gun. Leticia isn't a fool she’s followed him, she’s a trained detective after all and tries to talk him out of it – especially since she will testify against him for murder. She takes the gun and he leaves. Leticia goes to Michael to try and get him to make Norman back off but he has been looking at the evidence she gathered – including finger prints and DNA she obtained through breaking and entering and arrest Leticia. 'Personality' Leticia is a very kind young woman she is also very intelligent she can also be very wise at times. 'Appearance' Lisa is a caucasian woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. 'Relationships' *'Norman Godfrey': Norman hired Leticia as his private investigator to help him find the missing Marie Godfrey who disspaered of reasons unknown. After Norman had come to the conclusion that Olivia was the one that murdered Marie he became furious and deiced to kill her. However Leticia stopped him and took his gun away. *'Olivia Godfrey': Leticia was the woman Norman hired to investigate Olivia Godfrey. Because of her investigation on Olivia Leticia found out the existence of upirs. Leticia was then later arrested from breaking and entering into Olivia's resident by Michael Chasseur. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 2 Character